One of the major reasons why applications exhibit poor performance is due to runaway queries. If Hibernate or other Object Relation Mapping (ORM) framework is not mapped correctly, it can produce a behavior known as N+1 Select where in a many-to-one relationship the one row in the table generates many (N) unnecessary Select statements.
Thus, improved mechanisms for identifying poor performing queries are needed.